


A Question

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a question for Don</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Question  
> Pairing: Danny/Don  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Danny has a question for Don  
> Notes: Written for Happyfest III at bringthehappy  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny was a little nervous if the truth be told. He and Don had taken their friendship and turned it into the best relationship Danny had ever had. The first time he'd kissed Don he'd been so nervous but Don kissed back, held him close and then taken him to bed. It wasn't perfect at first but they had tons of fun practicing.

He could see himself being happy with Don for the rest of his life. The team had been really supportive and both of them were open with their families. After today's case Danny knew they had it a hell of a lot easier than many gay people. He'd decided to ask Don to move in which is what made him nervous. He was trying to figure out how to ask him. Don would be here soon and he didn't want to mess this up.

When Don arrived about twenty minutes later he noticed how quiet Danny was.

"You okay, Danny?"

Danny looked at Don. "Yeah, look I... I love you and you make me really happy. I've been trying for the perfect speech but what it comes down to is would you like to move in?"

Don smiled and kissed him, "I'd love to."

Danny looked relieved, "let's go get a copy of my key cut."

"Does this mean I'm not getting dinner?"


End file.
